XY040
* Closed * * }} Day Three Blockbusters! (Japanese: セレナVSサナ！ポケビジョン対決！！ Serena VS ! Pokévision Showdown!!) is the 40th episode of the , and the 839th episode of the Pokémon anime. It first aired in Japan on August 21, 2014 and in the United States on October 18, 2014. Blurb On the third day of Professor Sycamore's Pokémon summer camp, all the teams get to make their own Pokévision video! Pokévision fans Serena and Shauna are extra excited, and Shauna tells Serena all about the famous Aria's latest Pokévision video and her performance at the Pokémon Showcase, where Pokémon performers show off their partnership in style! While scouting for a good shooting location, Serena and Ash tumble into a ravine! Ash twists his ankle, and while Professor Sycamore organizes a rescue party, Ash and Serena have time to talk about finding their dreams…even if Serena isn't quite sure what hers is yet. After the rescue, Serena directs the rest of Team Froakie in shooting their video. When the campers vote for their favorite at a screening, our heroes come out on top! Our heroes are now tied for the most points with their new friends in Team Squirtle, as their summer camp journey continues. Plot As the Pokémon Summer Camp continues, and are all doing a morning jog, and falls behind substantially. Later, Ash, his friends, , , and all participate in a fishing competition, where they all fish for . Though they all fish out many Pokémon, Trevor gives Team Squirtle the win by fishing out a , the largest capture of them all, in stark contrast to the mere and that Tierno and Shauna reeled out. As the fishing competition ends, everyone from the camp gathers around in a room as Professor Sycamore introduces the major activity of the day: a Pokévision showdown. He declares that each team must make a Pokévision video, and that the team with the best Pokévision video wins for the day. Later on, Team Froakie returns to their cabin. reveals to the group her plans for the Pokévision video, which she maps out through drawings. Ash and his friends all agree to the plan. Serena and then begin preparing Poké Puffs at the main hall, along with Shauna. As they do so, Shauna asks Serena if she has seen Aria's newest Pokévision video and mentions that Aria's popularity increased after she became a Pokémon Performer. This leaves Serena and Bonnie confused as they do not know what a Perfomer is. Shauna then explains that a Pokémon Performer participates in competitions called Pokémon Showcases. They participate in a first round known as Theme Performance where they perform activities such as making Poké Puffs, grooming Pokémon, and performing with props, depending on the specific competition. After that, they compete in a Freestyle Performance where the Performers combine their skills with their Pokémon's moves. This becomes appealing to Serena and Bonnie as they are intrigued by this kind of idea. Shauna then goes on to explain that after winning three Showcases, a Performer heads onto the Master Class, and after winning there, they are awarded the title of . She then states that is currently the Kalos Queen. It is also revealed that Aria's is now a . Later on, Ash and his friends begin their Pokévision, and on the beach Team Squirtle begins their own. Serena begins running to an intriguing location to start the video, but she falls off the cliff. Ash quickly tries to save her, but also ends up falling with her. They both fall face down into the base of the cliff, while Clemont and Bonnie go seek help. Ash and Serena are then alone down in the cliff. Ash has injured his foot by this time, but Serena helps nurse it with a wet cloth. The two then have a personal conversation. Ash talks about his own dream, which is to become a Pokémon Master, and says that Serena should take her time to find her own goal. Serena remarks on how amazing Ash is, to his own surprise. Later, they express their bonds with their respective starter Pokémon. Soon enough, Professor Sycamore arrives with Clemont, Bonnie, and Team Squirtle, along with in disguise, who show up as rescue workers. They show up with ropes and help Ash and Serena get up the cliff. Team Froakie then finds a large plain, ideal for making the Pokévision video. They proceed to record the video there. The scene then changes to nighttime. All of the teams have finished recording their videos and are in the main hall to watch all of them. Team Squirtle has a video showing off each of their respective Pokémon. Later, many other Pokévisions are shown and everyone watches. Shauna and Serena then go outside to the docks to have a personal conversation. Motivated by the events earlier on in the day, Serena reveals that she wants to go watch a Pokémon Showcase and see what a Performer does, and Shauna decides to go together with her. Later, the votes roll in. Team Froakie has won the competition in first place, with Team Chikorita and Team Charmander in second and third place, respectively. The groups then go on to continue their Summer Camp experience. Major events * and continue their week at the Pokémon Summer Camp. * 's is revealed to have evolved into a . * learns about Pokémon Showcases. Debuts Humans Pokémon debuts * ( ) * ( ) Characters Humans * * * * * Jessie * James * Nurse Joy * Professor Sycamore * * * * (flashback) * Sophie * Cosette * Madame Catherine * Summer Camp Trainers Pokémon Who's That Pokémon?: (US and international) Pokémon Quiz: (Japan) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ; cameo) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * (Professor Sycamore's) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ; flashback; debut) * (Performer's; ×5; ) * (Performer's) * (Performer's) * (Performer's) * (Performer's) * (Performer's) * (Performer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (starter Pokémon) * (starter Pokémon) * (starter Pokémon) * (flashback) * (flashback) * (flashback) * (flashback) * (flashback) * (flashback) * * * (×3) * * * * * * Trivia * Professor Oak's Pokémon Holo Caster: * The next episode preview is narrated by , , , and . * The Netflix and airings refer to Pokémon Showcases as the Pokétacular. * As of this episode, all forms of the Kalos starter Pokémon have appeared in the . * As of this episode, there are more regular episodes dubbed by The Pokémon Company International than 4Kids Entertainment, if Holiday Hi-Jynx and Snow Way Out! aren't counted as regular episodes. Errors * During 's explanation of what a Pokémon Performer is, there are multiple mistakes with the forms that appear. ** The Star Trim Furfrou has its cyan star colored yellow and its bare ears colored white like its fur. ** The Heart Trim Furfrou has its pink heart colored red and its bare ears colored white like its fur. ** The Debutante Trim Furfrou has its yellow bow and collar colored cyan and the bow is on the right side of its head instead of its left. ** The Dandy Trim Furfrou has the tips of its ears, its tie, its hair, the stripe on its hat, and its tail colored purple instead of green. ** The Pharaoh Trim Furfrou has the tips of its ears, its stripes, and collar colored green instead of blue, the tip of its ear is left colored white, the black bare stripes on its ear are missing, it is portrayed much larger than the other four Furfrou, and the part of its body that would appear between the Heart and Debutante Trims Furfrou is not there. * When slides down the cliff and fell into, Jessie is shown to have lipstick while still in disguise. * At the end of the episode, the narrator states that Team Froakie, consisting of Ash and , and Team Squirtle, consisting of , , and , are tied with the most points. However, this is incorrect on both counts. On Professor Sycamore's points screen early in the episode, after the first activity with points awarded Team Squirtle has 10 points, Team Chikorita has seven points, and Teams Froakie and Charmander, which must have tied in the fishing competition, each have three points. For the Pokévision activity Team Froakie gains 10 points, Team Chikorita gains seven points, Team Charmander gains three points, and Team Squirtle gains zero points. This would bring the totals at the end of the episode to 14 points for team Chikorita, putting them in the lead, 13 points for Team Froakie, and 10 points for Team Squirtle (with six points for Team Charmander, putting them in fourth place). File:XY040 error.png|Furfrou's trims colors errors File:XY040 error 2.png|Jessie with lipstick while still in disguise as a cook Dub edits * The dub's title card segment focuses on Ash instead of Serena in the Polish dub. In other languages |zh_yue= |nl= |es_eu= |fi= |fr_eu= |pt_br= |de= |el= |it= |pl= |ru= |th= |no= |sv= |da= |ko= |vi= Serena đấu với Sana! Cuộc đối đầu của những huấn luyện viên Pokémon chuyên nghiệp! |tr= |he= |}} 040 Category:Episodes written by Atsuhiro Tomioka Category:Episodes storyboarded by Takenori Kawada Category:Episodes directed by Kazuomi Koga Category:Episodes animated by Akihiro Tamagawa Category:Episodes focusing on Serena Category:Episodes focusing on Shauna de:Tag drei: Videowettbewerb! es:EP844 fr:XY040 it:XY040 ja:XY編第39話 zh:精灵宝可梦 XY 第40集